One Person, Two Lives
by omgitskyrst
Summary: Celia lives two lives. Her real life and her game life. The life she doesn't like and the one she can't live without. A story about adventure, preserving friendship and the fun one can have in the fantasy world.
1. Chapter 1

The four blue walls felt as if they were slowly closing in on themselves as she sat on her bed staring at a sheet of starch white paper. The paper was cover with red ink scratches, splotches, x's, and scribbles making the original words hard to make out. As if all the red blotches weren't enough at the very top right hand corner of the page was a number that stabbed you through the heart every time you looked at it; 45 in big bold letters making it impossible not to see it. There was no lie this time that would get her out of it. The damage was too flamboyant to cover up with anything. No matter what way Celia looked at it she realised she was screwed.

She could picture in her head what her parents would say. How come you didn't try harder? You're so lazy, why are you so stupid? Maybe if you did something for a change instead of sitting on your ass playing computer games you could pull up your marks. Stop playing games and do your homework. If only her parents knew that she had stopped playing those games a long time ago. 8 months ago to be specific. She did try, she really did but Science was her worst subject and no matter how hard she tried in it she didn't get any better; something her parents just couldn't understand.

This was the downwards spiral that was her life. Not only was doing bad in school a problem but she was a total klutz and the constant sound of things falling and things breaking added to the anger of her parents and the misery of Celia.

School was a little better. Although Celia had lots of friends, none were really good ones. Acquaintances is what they would be called, the friends who you talk to in school, sit beside in class, each lunch with, but never hang out with outside of school. The friends that would be called real, true, best friends were all in an online game, with the exception of her best friend Andy who happened to have played that game with her. These were the friends that she could tell her problems to, talk to about anything and everything, but never be judged based on superficial things like looks. Although she knew what many of them looked like, from making friends with them first and loving them for their amazing personalities their looks didn't play a factor in her friendships with them.

Although she wished she could really escape to the world of her game, she knew she would have to face reality sooner or later. Plucking up her courage she trudged down the stairs as if she was a captured warrior being taken to the lair of the dark lord. Knowing when she got to the last step there was no turning back and she had reached her doom.

There towering before her were her dark lords, although many would call them mom and dad, Celia knew better. They could make even the worst villain in any book look like a little bunny rabbit and evil armies cowered in front of them. Although there were no evil armies in her world, she knew if there was they would avoid her mom and dad at all costs.

"Celia, how did the science test go, I hope you did better than last time seeing as this time you told us you actually studied." There was the evil sting that was her mother's voice. She had the most polite and gentle voice but her words were like poison daggers being stabbed into you and letting the poison slowly seep into your body eventually killing you.

"I studied the last time but you didn't believe me" muttered Celia as she held tight onto the piece of paper.

"Did you say something?" The words she heard so often when her mother chose to ignore what she said and act as if it never happened.

"No mother of course not" was the only reply she could give without getting a tongue lashing.

"Let's see your test honey?" The nice words of her father were never comforting. Although he was not like her mother, he never said anything to go against her and just let her chew Celia out, making him just as bad as her. He was a coward and couldn't do anything against her mother. Maybe it was because for once she wasn't stabbing him with her poison words and he didn't want to leave his moment of heaven and become the target again. No one really knew.

As Celia slowly handed over the paper she felt her heart sink and it was as if her courage had been plucked from her like picking grapes from a vine. She thought if only she could be like the heroine in one of her books. Never losing her confidence or courage and always having a plan.

If only she could disappear or become invisible the moment the paper passed from her hand to her mothers. She thought if only she was in her game she could shadowmeld, a move in which the character became invisible from all enemies if they stood still. That would surely be useful at moments like these.

"45 PERCENT, I THOUGHT YOU SAID YOU STUDIED! There's no way with a mark like this that you could have even studied at all. You lied and just told us you studied didn't you? You were playing your dumb game again weren't you!? I don't want to see you playing that ever again. You're so lazy and you don't care about your marks do you?"

"Mom, I did study, and I don't play games anymore, I haven't in a long time." Even though she knew fighting back wouldn't get her anywhere she couldn't just sit and take it.

"You're such a liar! You're always sitting in your room playing those games and never doing your work!" Either her mother was just lying to prove her own point or she really didn't pay any attention to her daughter. Something that Celia preferred because it meant that she had a lot of time to herself and peace without her mother's racket.

"You can go to your room now. I don't want to see your face anymore; looking at you is pissing me off even more." This was her chance to escape to her sanctuary where no one else in her family went or dared to disturb her in, her bedroom.

As she quickly went up the stairs she could hear her mother complaining to her father behind her. With a sigh of relief she closed the bedroom door behind her and flopped onto her bed. It was after these fights that she wished she could go hang out with her game friends. Being with them would make her smile and happy no matter what disaster had just taken place.


	2. Chapter 2

It wouldn't hurt this one time to log back on and see everyone. To escape just one more time she thought. Quickly she picked herself up off her bed and settled into her computer chair pausing only for a moment to turn the computer on. The screen slowly lit up as the computer started and Celia settled into her chair moving the pillows behind her and tucking a blanket around her legs so her feet didn't freeze.

As she clicked on the program, entered her login name and password she started to feel anxious. When it finally logged her on a sea of messages popped up in front of her. If you were sitting in front of her you would see the biggest smile erupt on her face. Celia wasn't one who got a lot of attention but the character Sephora got lots of attention and had a lot of friends.

Ryelle: CELLLLIAAAA!! I MISSED YOU SOOO MUCH!!

Sephora: RYEEEE!! I missed you like crazy too!! How are you??

Reckless: WHOAH.. omg celia where have you been?

Sephora: Avoiding you of course! Why else would I never come on .. sheesh!! Haha kidding 3

Shuissuke: HAHA finally your on!! Gave into my peer pressure I see!!

Sephora: No way Andy! I'm only on today and that's it! No more playing every day!

Atriedies: Hey, I haven't seen you around in a while, what have you been up to?

Sephora: Lots of school work. The usual haha .. I Stopped playing though.. just on to say hi to people and see how everyone is doing 

Arabetha: Celia!! What are you doing on? Didn't you quit hahaha?

Sephora: LOL JEN I talk to you everyday on msn why are you so surprised to see me online :P And anyways I'm just on to say Hi to everyone .. a random visit hahaha

Vendetta: SEPH! Long time no see .. did you miss me?

Sephora: Of course I missed you. How could I not :D So how have you been?

Vendetta: I've been good .. how's school going? And home life? I was .. worried about you., well umm.. more wondering.

Sephora: Haha school's okay.. I'm still doing horrible in my science class though and the demons are the same as ever haha.

Vendetta: LOL! So how come your back on?

Sephora: Well I kinda missed everyone and needed someone to talk to. I'm glad your online. I haven't talked to you in forever and I really missed you.

Vendetta: Me too.. so what are you up to?

Sephora: Urgh I'm trying to think of an idea to do for my Writers craft ISU for school. My mind is a blank … I have no ideas .. got any?

Vendetta: Um … well what are you supposed to do?

Sephora: I can do poems, stort stories, beginning of a novel.. and a few others. I was thinking the beginning of a novel if it got too long and if not I'd just make it one story. I have no idea what to write about though haha

Vendetta: Okay Why not about this?

Sephora: This? Huh!?

Vendetta: LOL! Silly the game … write a story about the game .. that way it's something you can keep forever cause it has meaning to it :D You can remember everyone from it haha

Sephora: OHHH .. that's a good idea.. I could actually use people's characters as the stories characters… I'd have to pick ones that seem more like actual people's names though haha

Vendetta: haha that's true!

Sephora: Brb washroom breakkkk!! Hahah :D

Vendetta: Lol thanks for telling me


	3. Chapter 3

Celia hurried to the bathroom because the faster she got there the faster she could get back to her room and talk to her friends. She continued to talk to everyone for a couple more hours then finally logged off and decided to start her homework. Her ISU was due in 3 weeks and she hadn't started. Picking her pencil up she started to write in the notebook laying infront of her.

_Prologue_

_For many generations the Alliance and Horde lived throughout the Eastern Kingdom and Kalmidor. They lived in relative peace until Illadan, a Night Elf possessed by dark magic, persuaded the Horde to help him create his dark army to destroy the Alliance once and for all. The Humans, Night Elves, Gnomes and Dwarfs of the Alliance had to pull together all their strength to fight against this dark army. Unfortunately, they alone did not have the power to defeat them, for Illadan had unheard of dark magic. The Ledan, a group of warlocks, of the Alliance forged themselves to great magic that would allow them to summon a demon so powerful that he would destroy Illadan's dark army. The demons name was called Galgor. Galgor defeated the dark army and Illadan was destroyed. This war was the greatest and most destructive war that any of them had seen and many died. It left the world in ravages causing all to work together and the Alliance and Horde to form new bonds of allies between them to rebuild their world again. Galgor was locked away by the Ledan's power that is said to be his eternal prison. His imprison, however, is just a myth. Many years later, after the war, Queen Arianna's High Priest Caldor gave a prophecy that would change the lives of many forever; The Legendary Five. It was said to be that the Ledan's power would be broken and the demon Galgor would be loose to wreak havoc on the newly built world. The Legendary Five were the only ones who could stop him and would have to band their powers together in order to save the world. _


	4. Sephora

_Sephora_

_She was a great wolf racing through the forest, dodging trees and climbing over rocks. The wind rushed through her long flowing hair. She jumped and off into the sky she went as she transformed into an eagle. She glided over trees, rivers and lakes in search of a sign; in search of anything. As she glided downwards she swooped through the window into the house in the trees ahead of her; as she landed feathers switched into flowing long hair and she traded the talons for her own delicate hands. With a rush, she was on her hands and knees. She was once again in the dimly lit room where she had started._

"_Archdruid are you alright?" asked a tall elf with blue short-cropped hair that was standing over her. He looked to be in his twenties and had the muscular build of a great warrior. As she looked up, he could see the fear in her silvery blue coloured eyes. _

"_I'm alright __Traldon__." She answered. "I didn't see…anything, nothing at all. I don't know what this means. All my animals know something grave is happening. The balance of nature has been upset but there are no signs as to what is going on. I'm afraid." She said. _

_What could be wrong? Not even her animals were this scared and stirred up when the war started. This must be far worse; she would have to contact the Queen and warn her. _

_She stood up to leave and wavered a little bit, grabbing onto a chair. __Traldon __laid his hand on her arm. "Seph, please are you sure you're alright?" Traldon pleaded. _

"_Yes, I'm fine, I promise. Don't worry about me, I'll be alright," she said with a faint smiled and left the room. She was so involved with her thoughts that she nearly fell head first over a short man. _

"_I'm so sorry. Are you all right? I hope I didn't hurt you or anything" Seph said, frantically looking over the man who was definitely not an Elf but Human. _

_He was short and rather skinny with glasses that he now cleaned with a handkerchief. He fiddled anxiously with them while putting them back on his face. "Archdruid, Queen Arianna sends her greetings and asks for a favour. There is a disturbance and great problem because of the Ledan. The demon Galgor has become out of control and the Ledan could not keep his powers harnessed and under control. He now threatens the world…."_

"_So that's the disturbance that my animals felt: the feeling of grave danger and fear that I couldn't escape! This is far worse than I could have imagined," Seph said as thoughts raced through her head. _

"_Queen Arianna is now summoning the Legendary Five, you must go to her, Archdruid," The little man asked as he fiddled with his glasses again._

"_Yes of course I will, but what about the girl? She can't be old enough yet...She's still a child; you're going to drag her into this? This will change her life forever! …I just hope she's ready for it," Seph said shaking her head in sympathy and fear for the girl._


	5. Shui

_Shui_

_Walls and walls, each one covered in books were all around her. Shui had searched many times for what she needed in the __Scryer mages library__. She looked for many spell books to further enhance her powers as the Magi Lord. They all seemed to talk about one source of arcane magic. Book after book seemed to pile on the now rather small looking table. She had heard about the book, one that held the full story of the legendary magic but she hadn't yet found it. Still, it called to her as she felt the presence of its power here. She cleared her mind and __dissolved__ herself in the power and followed its __source__. The book seemed to glow for her as her tiny hands slipped it off the shelf. Quickly she scurried over to the desk and laid the book down. The cover was designed with a beautiful intricate design of gems and pictures of demons. She slipped open the book and brushed her hand over the pages. _

_Her eyes frantically scanned the pages of the book. So, she would have to travel to the __Eastern Kingdom__. She spent the next few hours reading everything she could in the book before slowing nodding off._

_Suddenly, she was in a cave surrounded by walls of black doom. What a strange place to be. She searched around the cave for clues that would help her understand where she was. A black shadow and icy chill wind blew past her; she was not alone. She readied herself, gripping her staff with both hands and slowly turned around to see her opponent. With a flash of shadow and bright magic she was blinded and suddenly startled by something shaking she awoke to a short rather plump man with a tabard bearing the crest of the royal house standing over her._

"_Sorry to have startled you," he said as he looked down at her. She was much shorter than him, her being a gnome and he being a human of course. She had big, dancing gray round eyes and coral coloured hair that she pulled into two ponytails one on either side of her head. She was amazingly beautiful and her blue silk robes enhanced it._

"_Oh, don't worry about it. I shouldn't have fallen asleep with so much to be done. What may I ask does the royal house want?" She said with lightness in her high __lilting__ voice._

"_I bring you grave news Magi Lord Shui. The Galgor is __loose __and out of control. The Ledan could not control it and we are now threatened. Queen Arianna is summoning the Legendary five, we need you." A rush of grief flushed his face as he said that._

_She sighed. She would have to delay her quest for the time being. Being in the Eastern Kingdom though could prove a success in her research. All right she would do it._


	6. Ryelle

_Ryelle _

_She could see it moving through the bushes, eating and grazing. It's beautiful strong horse-like legs ready to flee at the sound of any movement. As Ryelle took her bow off her shoulder and strung an arrow, she slowly padded forward. She made no sound; she had once been a legendary fighter trained in every technique of surprise and an honoured general before her exile. She was now in perfect range and raised her bow with the precision and grace of a master. She pulled back ready to shoot but became blinded by a green misty light. _

_There before her, stood a beautiful young woman. Her lilac skin and silvery white hair glowed with mystery. She looked like a goddess but her slender long pointy ears marked her as an elf. Her face was covered with intricate markings that showed her rank. She was wearing a simple green druid dress that showed off the toned muscles of a warrior. Her silvery blue eyes spoke her knowledge of the world and all that she had seen. _

"_How did you find me Seph?" Ryelle inquired._

_The druid laughed her airy mystical laugh that seemed to __fill__ the whole forest. "Ryelle, you can't have forgotten already, it has not been that long. I can see what my animals see and speak to them. They told me a lovely but warrior like woman that made no sound had come here. Who else could that be but you my dear?" _

_Ryelle chuckled to herself. Even after all these years and her many years in battle with the woman, Sephora always surprised her and never seemed to lose her humour. How could she have forgotten? There was only one person in the whole world she couldn't hide from and that was the Archdruid herself. _

"_So, my friend, what have you come to me for? Warning me to not kill your deer? A girl must eat somehow!" Ryelle laughed but a look of sudden grief rushing the druid's face made her laugh stop suddenly._

"_Unfortunately, this is much graver news." replied Sephora. "The Galgor is__ loose. __The Ledan could not harness and control its power. It now threatens our way of life…__your__ way of life. Queen Arianna is summoning the Legendary Five foretold in High Priest Caldor's prophecy that you very well know about. You are one of us five of course. I am here to tell you that we need your help. Arianna is offering your release from you exile and your title back if you agree to help us. We need you. If we didn't, you know I would not be here asking you."_

"_I know," Ryelle said as she put her arrow back in the quiver that hung down her back._


	7. Atreidies

_Atreidies_

"_One, two, three hit. Nicely done lad!" _

_He was a short heavy-set man with short-cropped red hair but a long, partially braided beard. To look at him, you would know he was a dwarf. He reached a little above the waist of his apprentice. His voice rumbled and when he laughed it seemed like mountains might fall. _

"_Thank you, sir," said a boy who looked to be about eighteen. He had dark brown hair and the most stunning grass green eyes. _

"_My boy, you've mastered everything I have to teach you! I have taught you well. You are now ready for whatever comes your way. When you beat Garret that just proved it! You have learned faster than anyone I have ever seen before! There's something special about you Falon my boy," the dwarf laughed, hands on his stomach, loud like a great storm. _

"_Excuse me," said a short thin man interrupting the storm of laughter. All fell silent. "Are you the Highlord Atreidies? The boy inside told me he was out here." _

"_Why yes, I am! What can I do for you my good lad? Lucky you came; my boy here now gets a rest!" he said, slapping Falon on the back. The storm of laughter erupted again._

"_Thank you for the thought" Falon said "but I am fine. I don't need a rest my Lord. I can keep up with you now," He grinned with pride._

"_My Lord, I have been sent here by Queen Arianna. She requests your presence at her counsel in two days time. Galgor __is loose__ and is threatening our world. Queen Arianna is sending for the Legendary Five to assemble. You are the only ones who can save us. Please report to the counsel; our fate is in your hands," With that he bowed and looked to Atreidies for an answer._

"_Ah!" Atreidies bellowed. "I knew something like this would happen, but no matter! The Legendary Five you say? Ah, all right! An adventure it is. Tell Queen Arianna we shall be there in two days time. She can count on our help in this fight!" _

"_Thank you My Lord, we look forward to your arrival. Could you please stop by the __Passétrine __church and assure a safe passage to the Castle for the High Priest," And with that he was gone. They watched the man walk away in silence for a few seconds before Atreidies was back to his loud chatting._

"_Well Falon my boy, it looks like we are going on a quest to help the Queen and you shall get to see what we really do. This will be good training for you and with your skills where they are you should prove to be some help!"_


	8. Arabetha

_Arabetha_

_The young priestess and her few friends ran through the fields behind the church, her long brown hair flowing and blowing in the wind behind her. The fresh spring air was what they looked forward to all winter and the flowers were already starting to bloom. _

"_Arabetha, we have a special guest here. Could you please come in and serve the gentleman something to drink?" yelled the High Priest from the church's back door. The church itself was a magnificent castle with towers and a bell tower in the middle that's stroked perfectly on every hour. It was made of grey stone that had been cut to fit perfectly together, which was now covered in beautiful green ivy in parts. She ran inside as fast as she could. She was running so fast though that she almost fell over a young boy not much older than her and with stunning grass green eyes._

"_Oh! I am so sorry!" said Arabetha, "Forgive me I am always in such a hurry and it makes me clumsy, I am terribly sorry." She felt like an idiot for having almost fallen over him. Of course, the person she had to make a fool of herself in front of today was this gorgeous boy. She could feel her cheeks getting redder. _

"_Well, I will forgive you if you could do me the small favour of showing me where the High Priest's Quarters are. I am here with Highlord Atreidies and I seem to have gotten myself terribly lost in this place. It will be a great embarrassment if I can't find my way and catch up with him. Some warrior I will turn out to be. My names Falon" He grinned at her and she could see the__ sparkle__ of laughter in his eyes. _

"_Arabetha, could you bring us some wine for these gentlemen," The High Priest said watching her leave the room and the door shut behind her. "That my Lord is the fifth. Dear me, the poor girl will never be able to live her life the same way again. She is only sixteen with so much to live; I fear this all may be too much for her. But no matter, she will accompany us to the Kingdom where the Queen and I will tell her destiny."_

"_So, she doesn't know? How will she be able to help us if she is so young and her training is incomplete? She will be more of a nuisance than any help for us! She has no idea of the type of danger you are flinging her into, how will she be able to do this!" Atreidies almost yelled at the Priest._

"_She has been trained far beyond any of her fellow students. She has been told she had great power in her but nothing of the Legendary Five or that she was one of them. We taught her the art of shadow magic knowing this day would come one day. She has the power inside her. She will just have to find it in time to destroy the Galgor. She is destined for great things," insisted the High Priest. A smash by the door startled the two men. There stood Arabetha, shock on her face and the broken wine bottle on the ground by her feet. _

"_I am so sorry! I'm so clumsy sometimes. Let me go get something to clean this up," she said in a fluster looking like her mind was racing at a mile per minute._

"_No, Arabetha…you should stay. I should have told you this long before. Stay with us and let me explain." _


	9. Chapter 9

_All_

"_Thank you all for assembling," announced Queen Arianna. She was Tall, slender and long wavy brown hair that fell to around her middle back. It was braded together and had flowers and ribbons of silk woven into it. _

_The room they were in had all stonewalls and very high ceilings. Wall to wall there were full size tapestries of pervious battles and different parts of the world. In the middle of the room stood chairs in a circle that were now being used by those who had been summoned. All knew each other and the room was scattered with many of all races. In the middle of the chairs was a table littered with books, maps, writing utensils and other magical items. _

"_We are all here, as you know, to discuss the ever growing problem of the Galgor," her voice was not only gentle but it was commanding and was easily heard. "Let's get to work my friends figuring out what we need, what route we will take, and our plan of attack! We are going to crush this demon and save our world." _

As she put down her pen she realised that it was already pitch black outside. She wondered what time it was and got up to go and check the clock. It couldn't be that late the last time she checked the clock it was only 6:00pm. In front of her though were bright red numbers, glowing 12:56pm. It was almost one in the morning and she had school the next day. Putting away her journal she got ready for bed. As she slipped under her covers she flicked the light switch flooding her room with darkness. Her eyes started to close as she drifted off into dreamland, the world around her still and quiet waiting for the morning to wake up.

As the sun's rays slowly flooded her room with light she rolled over and covered her head with her blanket to have darkness again. Just as she was falling back asleep the loudest beeping noise that you ever heard filled her room. She groaned and lifted herself out of bed to turn the alarm clock off.


End file.
